¿Así se siente?
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash Segunda parte de Debilidad. Un sentimiento nuevo para él. ¿A caso perderá al ser que ama?.


_TITULO:  **¿**_**Así se siente?**

**Único******

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: Oliver/Percy******

_Category__: _**Slash.**

_Raiting_**: G.**

_Disclaimer__: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de  Harry Potter, pertenecen a J. K Rowling y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo__: _**Tercer Libro. Continuación de Debilidad**

_Lugar_**: Howarts. Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.**

_FEEDBACK_**:              ****katrinna_le_fay@yahoo.com.mx       **

**katrinna_le_fay@hotmail.com     shania_xs@hotmail.com**

Quería algo más sobre esta pareja tan dispareja, 

Así que aquí voy de nuevo. Espero lo disfruten. ^^

         Un año más y no era cualquiera, sino el último de aquella preciada preparación mágica.

Después de ese año, serían mayores y trabajarían entonces en lo que más amaban en la vida.

Por fin los sueños se harían realidad y dejarían atrás los pasillos, habitaciones y normas colegiales que habían pertenecido a sus vidas por mas de siete años.

Suspiró mientras miraba como la jefa de la casa Gryffindor sujetaba el viejo y remendado sombrero seleccionador y llamaba a los nuevos integrantes del colegio de magia y hechicería.

Sonrió al recordar su elección. A comparación con los niños que tenía enfrente, él recordó verse aun más pequeño, listo para correr hacia la tormenta exterior en cuanto algo saliera mal.

Era inseguro y poco confiado en sí mismo, más cuando el sombrero gritó: ¡¡Gryffindor!!, toda la valentía del universo se imprimió en su corazón y rebosante de alegría esperó a que sus siete años maravillosos pasaran.

Recordó también que a pesar de la timidez y posible inseguridad, siempre había sido amistoso y entablar conversación con la leyenda del Quidditch escolar: Charles Weasley, había sido rápido, pero ansioso.

Desde siempre había gustado del deporte mágico y saber que tendría la oportunidad para probarse en el equipo de su casa, había sido la mejor noticia de toda su vida, claro, después de saber que su escoba de carreras le serviría el próximo año, cuando hicieras las pruebas para guardián de Gryffindor, la posición que amaba más que su vida.

Sin mayores preámbulos, su vida en aquel colegio fue pasando y con orgullo ascendió de ser un simple niño introvertido, a capitán del equipo de los leones. La noticia había dado mucho de que hablar, pero a pesar de que estaba en tercer año, él ya se había propuesto realizar las cosas a la perfección.

Sin duda su vida había vuelto a cambiar y el niño débil se convirtió entonces en un chico imponente y musculoso. Dueño de una seguridad y liderazgo que muchos adultos envidiaban.

Pero a pesar de ser la perfección de capitán y de imprimirle a su equipo, todo el ánimo que podía proporcionar, jamás había gozado de tener la copa de Quidditch en sus manos.

Durante su estancia en ese lugar y desde que el famoso Charles Weasley saliera del colegio, la ráfaga de mala suerte había invadido a Gryffindor.

Y no era por él o por el equipo, era tal vez porque faltaba un elemento clave en su alineación.

Todo eso había cambiado, dos años atrás, cuando el famoso Harry Potter entró a formar parte de su "escuadrón de combate", pero a pesar de que el chico era un excelente e innato buscador, no habían ganado la copa por circunstancias ajenas a sus manos.

Ese año, su último año, estaba dispuesto a ganar la copa de Quidditch a como diera lugar, pues tenía que verse balan gloriado con el triunfo y por el orgullo de haber servido para algo en aquellos siete años de estudio.

Ya tenía en mente lo que deseaba hacer después del colegio, el problema era tal vez, convencer a "alguien" de que aquello era provechoso, benéfico y bueno, como estar en el ministerio podría ser.

Sintió que algo le golpeaba la nuca. Un pergamino arrugado. Lo desdobló y miró impreso la palabra "Prepárate", más de diez veces.

Sonrió con ironía y se guardo el pergamino para romperlo más tarde. No "iba" a darle el gusto de que le miraran disgustado y ofendido.

Marcus Flint continuaba con sus acosos desde que el año anterior, le confesara que estaba enamorado de él.

¿Acaso el muchacho no entendía que él solo amaba a un hombre en esa vida?.

Al parecer no, pues en cada posibilidad el Slytherin le hacía la vida imposible e incluso cuchicheaba y propagaba el "mito" de que él era gay.

Odiaba que profanaran su vida personal. Flint lo hacía por venganza, pero los demás no. 

El año anterior había sido algo difícil. El tener que ignorar los comentarios clandestinos sobre sus preferencias o sobre los múltiples chismes que lo emparentaban con o tal persona, siempre que cruzaba los pasillos, lo llenaban de impotencia y odio.

Más recuperaba la calma, ignoraba los comentarios y se comportaba tan normal como siempre.

Al parecer solo su casa respetaba su silencio, pero aun quedaban tres casa mas y una de ellas era Slytherin, donde Flint se mofaba e inventaba cosas que podían desquiciar a cualquiera.

El pergamino que lo había golpeado instantes antes, era solo la advertencia de Flint. Tal vez aquel año sería peor que el pasado.

¿Pero a quien le importaban sus preferencias?.

A él no y mientras tuviera el amor a su lado, nada malo ocurriría.

De soslayo miró a su derecha y encontró el rostro impasible y atento de Percy Weasley, el prefecto de Gryffindor, que aguardaba cualquier indicación por parte del Director o de la profesora McGonagall, para entrar en acción.

Ese verano le había sentado bien al prefecto Gryffindor. Llevaba un bronceado exquisito, aires relajados y la mirada brillante.

Oliver Wood resistió el impulso de tomarle la mano o de besarlo. Sinceramente durante el verano lo había extrañado como a nadie en el mundo.

Se escribían, Hermes, la lechuza del pelirrojo era rápida en sus tareas, pero no era lo mismo.

En casa del capitán Gryffindor, las cosas eran un caos completo. Principalmente porque sus padres peleaban constantemente y le exigían que los estudios rindieran a su máxima posibilidad, pues en dado caso de que ellos se separaran, las cosas caerían en sus hombros.

Sus padres lo amaban, no lo dudaba, pero a veces le pedían que se olvidara de su única y quizá primera pasión en su vida: Quidditch.

Eso no lo toleraba y bajo la presión de las riñas, de los castigos injustos y de la falta de apoyo a su persona, se sentía miserablemente abatido.

Solo Percy podía hacer que su orgullo y su ánimo regresaran.

Con el simple hecho de verlo, las cosas cambiaban.

Durante las noches lo soñaba y cuando se enteró de que su novio iría a Egipto por algunas semanas, su corazón se rompió desconsideradamente.

Sabía que no tenía motivos, pero simplemente la necesidad de verlo, rebasaba todo.

Cuando el tiempo de vacaciones terminó y se dirigió al  andén nueve y tres cuartos llegó  justo a tiempo, por lo que le había sido imposible mirar a su novio, pues sabía que durante el trayecto al colegio, Percy no salía del compartimiento de Prefectos.

Después, los dementores, aquellas criaturas que congelaban la sangre y hacían que la felicidad se esfumara cual barco de papel.

Las cosas que su mente imaginó mientras los guardianes de Azkaban revisaban su compartimiento, jamás deseaba volver a recordarlas.

Simplemente había una sola cosa en esa vida que lo hacía gritar de dolor e incluso descuidar los estribos: perder a la persona amada.

Pero todo había terminado y en el instante en que se colocó en la mesa y miró que Percy se sentaba a su lado, todo regresó a la normalidad.

La cena dio inicio y sintió como Percy rozaba su pierna con ansiedad. Al pelirrojo también le alegraba verlo y sonrió impaciente porque todo terminara para entrar en la habitación y...

-¿Ganaremos este año?. Le preguntó Alicia Spinnet con inusual timidez y es que a la chica le gustaba el fornido capitán y no creía nada de los mormullos que circulaban a su alrededor.

-Por supuesto. He diseñado un patrón de entrenamiento que nos dará la victoria. Sentenció Wood, mientras Angelina Jonson le daba un codazo a su amiga para que se callara. Ella no deseaba escuchar las primicias de aquel duro entrenamiento, por lo menos no esa noche.

Alicia solo asintió y continuó comiendo. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con su timidez, por lo menos fuera del campo.

En las alturas, sabía perfectamente que hacer para que Oliver la mirara y le dedicara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Yo...¿cómo estuvo tu verano Oliver?. Preguntó la chica después de un largo silencio.

-Bien. Gracias. Respondió Wood pues a pesar de todo, se había distraído en preparar el método de entrenamiento de ese año.

-¿Fuiste a algún lugar en especial?. El año pasado fuiste a Grecia, ¿verdad?.

-Si, el año pasado Grecia fue un bonito lugar, pero este verano me quedé en casa. No tenía muchas ganas de salir. Sonrió Oliver, ensartando un champiñón en su tenedor.

-Pues yo fui a España. Barcelona, un lugar formidable. Con magia en el aire. Señaló la cazadora con rostro risueño.

-Yo fui...hace como tres años. Es un lugar fantástico. Más si te acompaña alguna persona especial. Coincido totalmente contigo.

-¿Sí?. Pues... si gustas, tal vez...yo....podríamos ir en el verano. Ya habrás terminado y....¡¡¡HAY!!!. Gritó la chica, al sentir su túnica mojada.

-Lo siento Alicia, creo que no me di cuenta del como colocaba mi copa. ¿Te mojaste mucho?. Preguntó Percy Weasley, pasándole una servilleta a la cazadora que lo miraba con odio en las pupilas.

Percy había "tirado" por accidente su copa sobre la chica y ahora esta simplemente se negaba a continuar hablando.

Oliver no supo si reír o permanecer cayado.

-Déjame ayudarte, un sencillo hechizo y todo quedará seco. Propuso Oliver, sacando su varita, a lo que Alicia asintió con emoción.

-Bien, entonces....¡¡¡HAY!!!.

-Lo siento Oliver, creo que el sol de Egipto afectó un poco mis reflejos. Déjame ayudarte. Se disculpó el pelirrojo, que había tirado sin "darse cuenta", la copa del capitán de Gryffindor.

Unos cuantos curiosos miraban la escena. No era común que el prefecto Weasley se comportara tan torpemente, pero sin duda había un motivo en particular.

-No, gracias Percy, yo lo arreglo. Dijo Oliver, al ver que las manos de su novio se posaban en la parte que en realidad no estaba mojada.

-Insisto, ya he ocasionado demasiados destrozos. Sonrió el pelirrojo, colocando la servilleta en el regazo de su novio.

-Yo...en verdad, puedo hacerlo solo.

-Pero...

-Prefectos, los de primero necesitan supervisión. Dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall a distancia, lo que significaba que Percy debía irse.

Oliver tomó la servilleta que Percy aun tenía sujeta y comenzó a secar un poco su túnica.

Percy se levantó y se dirigió hacia el frente de la mesa, donde el grupo de nuevos Gryffindor aguardaba indicaciones.

-Ese Percy es un idiota. ¿De que sirve que sea prefecto?. Definitivamente Egipto le sentó mal. Gruñía Alicia, mientras agitaba la varita y conjuraba un hechizo limpiador.

-Solo fue un accidente. Defendió Wood, tratando inútilmente de limpia su túnica.

-No lo defiendas...te ayudo. Indicó la cazadora, parándose frente al aturdido capitán.

-Gracias pero...puedo mudarme de ropa en un momento más.

-No...por lo menos déjame ayudarte con la servilleta. Indicó la chica, tomando dicha tela y frotando con devoción la mancha que la túnica de Oliver tenía.

Alicia se sentía en el cielo, ese acercamiento era un gran paso para ella y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo.

La torpeza del prefecto había servido para algo.

Oliver estaba un poco contrariado y miraba alrededor en busca de unos acusadores y enfadados ojos azules que no vio en ninguna parte.

Alicia estaba demasiado cerca de él y no era un buen signo.

-Relájate Oliver, ya casi termino. Indicó con una sonrisa la chica, para regresar a su tarea de "limpiar" la túnica del capitán.

Cuando Wood se relajó y pensó que Percy ya estaba rumbo a la sala común con los de primer año, sucedió.

El clima en el exterior era de tormenta y precisamente eso recibieron Alicia y él sobre sus cabezas: Un chorro de agua proveniente de ninguna parte.

Tanto Alicia como Oliver quedaron empapados y las risas de algunos no ayudaba mucho a su imagen.

-¿Duchándote en lugares públicos Wood?. ¿Qué pensarán del capitán hacendoso y pulcro de Gryffindor?. Mal ejemplo. La voz de Marcus Flint llegó a los oídos de Oliver, mientras que el Slytherin se carcajeaba de su estado.

Alicia lanzó un gruñido de exasperación y salió del comedor con mil maldiciones saliendo de su boca.

Oliver se puso de pié y al girar el rostro, miró los ojos azules que había estado buscando con desesperación.

-Buenas noches Wood. Dijo Percy, con media sonrisa en los labios, para después indicarle a los de primer año que lo siguieran.

Si Oliver no hubiera estado mojado hasta los huesos y con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro, habría jurado que el pelirrojo guardaba con disimulo su varita bajo la túnica.

Sin duda aquella ducha adelantada, había sido otro "accidente" de su novio.

-Ya comenzamos mal. Sonrió Penélope Clerwater

-Ni lo creas. Me alegra que continúe con sus celos. Demuestra que me ama. Sonrió Oliver, para después despedirse de la chica y dirigirse a su habitación.

-Masoquista. Rió Penélope por lo bajo y se retiró del lugar. 

El año después de todo, no sería tan aburrido.

***

         El sol le pegó directo en los ojos, había olvidado recorrer las cortinas de la ventana. Odiaba dormir bajo la protección del dosel de su cama.

Con pereza bostezó y se estiró un poco, después buscó a ciegas algo en la cama, que no encontró.

Esto le ocasionó abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una habitación aparentemente bacía.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Posó el brazo frente a sus ojos y los cerró nuevamente.

La noche anterior se había duchado y metido a la cama con rapidez, esperando no contraer un resfriado, no le convenía en lo absoluto.

Pero al parecer se había quedado dormido y la cama pulcramente hecha a su lado, le indicó que su compañero de cuarto no había dormido con él, en su cama.

Volvió a gruñir.

-No es sano que te enfades por la mañana. Escuchó que le decían, para después sentir un beso sobre sus labios.

Con presteza se apresuró a mirar.

-Buenos días. ¿Dormiste calientito?. Sonrió Percy Weasley, fingiendo preocupación, arreglando un poco las mantas arrugadas en la cama.- Espero que ese baño no te cause una gripe. Sería un inconveniente que el capitán de Gryffindor se enfermara.

-Sigue con eso Weasley y no respondo. Medió gruñó Wood.

-¿Así agradeces mi preocupación?. Ingrato. Ya sé entonces que no debo preocuparme por ti. Pronunció "herido" el prefecto.

-Ya sabes entonces, que no debes mojarme. Amenazó de mal humor el capitán.

-¿Yo?. Yo no hice nada. Fueron tus coqueteos lo que propiciaron esto. Además...Alicia quedó peor que tú, no te quejes. Rió Percy, para después acercarse al espejo y comenzar a arreglar un poco su persona.

Oliver sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Seguramente la noche anterior, su novio había llegado con sonrisa vengativa en el rostro pero él estaba dormido.

Por lo menos había frustrado al pelirrojo de sus intentos de sermonearlo.

Percy estaba abotonando su camisa y mirando la manera más correcta de arreglar su cabello, cuando sintió unos brazos en su cintura y un cuerpo cálido y fuerte tras de él.

-Casi dos meses sin vernos, ¿y me recibes así?. Yo si te extrañé. Murmuró Oliver sobre el cuello del pelirrojo.

-Yo también Oliver, pero anoche...

-Ya sé, ya sé. Yo me lo busqué, ¿verdad?. Preguntó Wood, mordiendo el cuello del prefecto que debatía entre retirarse o no de aquella posición.

-Si, te lo merecías. Quería verte y pasar una linda noche de reencuentro contigo y me sales con....olvídalo, ya pasó. Sonrió el pelirrojo, ante el sonido desaprobatorio que su novio le había dado por el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

-Me encanta tu piel bronceada. ¿Todo tu cuerpo está así o solo el cuello?. Cuestionó Wood, apartando un poco la blanca camisa de Percy.

-Pues...en otra ocasión te aconsejaría que lo descubrieras tú mismo, pero ahora tengo prisa.

-No...quiero ver. Dijo Oliver, con puchero en labios y sonido remilgoso en la voz.

-Te lo perdiste. Anoche estaba dispuesto a que hicieras todo lo que tú quisieras, pero....te dormiste.

-¿Y no pudiste despertarme?. Sueño contigo todas las noches. Sueño con tu piel, con tu boca....¿y me niegas el placer de poseerlas después de un infernal verano?. 

-No te dije que te lo negaba, solo ten paciencia.

-Parece que no me extrañaste. Oliver mordió el hombro desnudo de Percy y este gimió débilmente, contemplando el reflejo de su novio en el espejo.

Oliver lo acariciaba con calidez y amor, mientras que besaba cuello y hombros por igual.

Percy amo el reflejo y sin dudar y dejando de lado su pose frívola, se giró y buscó los labios de Oliver quien besó con ferviente deseo al pelirrojo obstinado.

-Te extrañé mucho. Una carta no es suficiente para que tú y yo nos amemos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Decía Wood, tratando de arrancar la camisa mal abotonada de su amante.

-Egipto es hermoso, pero no concibo la idea de pasear sin ti. De divertirme mientras tú tienes problemas. Te extrañé como un loco y no hubo momento en el que no te invocara con la mente. Te amo. Percy olvidó que tenía prisa y se dedicó a sacar el pantalón del pijama de Oliver, el cual continuaba besándole con pasión.

-Yo también Percy, te amo y te necesito.

-Lo sé mi amor, ahora estamos juntos. Sonrió el pelirrojo, acariciando los pectorales de su novio y dejándose querer como sus ansias se lo dictaban.

Había sido un verano largo sin que uno estuviera al lado del otro, pero ahora que estaban juntos, lo demás salía sobrando.

-Quise tomarte ayer en el comedor.

¿Qué diría la gente?.

-¿Qué te amo?.

-Que nos amamos. Afirmó el pelirrojo, antes de que Oliver lo poseyera por completo.

***

-¿En donde estabas?. Te saltaste Aritmancia y Transformaciones. McGonagall no estaba muy contenta de ver que no estabas.

-Lo sé. Después hablaré con ella. Afirmó el pelirrojo, sirviéndose en el plato un poco de todo lo que estaba en la mesa en ese instante. Tenía bastante hambre.

-¿No me digas que estuviste con Oliver hasta ahora?. Preguntó Penélope, sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-¿Por?.

-Tienes un gran cardenal en el cuello. Te recomiendo que lo ocultes si no quieres que murmuren. Sugirió la chica en tono pícaro.

-Pues...no quiero ocultarlo. Me siento feliz. Sonrió el pelirrojo y hasta Ron, que estaba alejado de él, lo miró con extrañeza.

-En verdad que te dio fuerte. Ese Oliver sabe como animarte. Sonrió la chica.

-Lo sé. Por eso lo amo y quisiera gritárselo al mundo.

-¿Ya estás preparado?. Cuestionó con ojo inquisidor la chica.

-Si. Este verano hable con Bill y me aconsejó que le dijera todo a mis padres cuanto antes. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

-Si pero...¿Oliver está de acuerdo?. No olvides todos los problemas que él pasó el año...

-Mientras Oliver me ame, lo demás sale sobrando.

-Pero...

-Nada. Te agradecería que me apoyaras. Eres mi amiga, ¿no?.

-Y por eso te ayudo. Pero ahora tus hermanos también piensan que soy tú novia. Creo que no fue muy recomendable que tu hermanita nos viera...ejem...besándonos aquella vez. La chica se sonrojó con furia, lo mismo que Percy. La idea de un "beso" amistoso, no había salido muy bien, pues habían resultado descubiertos por Ginny y Percy no pudo contradecirla.

Todo el verano sus hermanos lo fastidiaron con burlas sobre "su novia" y hasta sus padres habían hecho algarabía por ello.

Él no tubo el valor de corregirlos, y acudiendo a su hermano mayor en busca de consejo, descubrió que la verdad era la cosa más sana y juiciosa de todas.

Estaba decidido, solo faltaba consultarlo con Oliver y agradecerle a Penélope todo lo que hacía por ellos.

-Sabes, en el verano salí con un Italiano. Dereck, es bastante buen mozo.

-Me alegro por ti. Sonrió Percy, disminuyendo un poco la culpa sentida, pues pensaba que su amiga se estaba perdiendo de la vida por encubrirlo a él. 

-Si...lo veré en navidad. Resultó que mi abuela conoce a su familia y pues...tal vez lleguemos a algo. Sonrió la chica, orgullosa de saber que podría tener un verdadero novio próximamente. No es que se arrepintiera de ayudar a Percy pero ella también necesitaba una vida.

-Te agradezco todo lo que haces por nosotros Penélope. Ya te merecías algo. Te felicito de todo corazón, en verdad. Sonrió el pelirrojo y Penélope le regresó la sonrisa.

-Si continúan sonriéndose así, me voy a poner celoso. Exclamó la voz ronca de Oliver Wood.

-¿Tú, celoso?. Si, como no. Se mofó Penélope, riendo del rostro disgustado de su amigo.

-Hablo en serio.

-Pues...tu sonrisita complacida me dice lo contrario. Percy ya me contó sobre su aventurita de esta mañana. ¿Qué no les bastó toda la noche para saludarse?.

-Yo no le dije nada. Se defendió el pelirrojo, pues su amante lo miraba con un poco de molestia.

-Además....vaya Oliver, tu cuello está más marcado que el de...

-¿Quieres callarte?. Preguntó Oliver, cerrando el cuello de su camisa, cerciorándose de que nadie hubiera escuchado a la Ravenclaw.

Penélope soltó una carcajada, y Percy sonrió débilmente.

Antes, a su novio le importaba muy poco si alguien se enteraba o no de que tenía un amante, pero ahora...era todo lo contrario.

-"Tal vez Penélope tiene razón y Oliver no quiere que los problemas regresen. Debo esperar un poco". Pensó el pelirrojo, mientras miraba como su novio y amiga seguían una discusión sobre los próximos mundiales de Quidditch.

-Yo digo que ganará Irlanda.

-Bulgaria es mejor. Víctor Krum es todo un as. Sonrió Penélope.

-Pues...te diré.

-¿Tú que piensas Percy?.

-¿Yo?. Prefiero no opinar. Dijo serio el chico, pues cada vez que opinaba sobre el deporte, salía perdiendo.

-Hay, pues yo amo a Víctor, es tan joven y a pesar de eso....

-Es un perdedor. Gruñó Oliver, sirviéndose jugo.

-Lo dices porque estás celoso. Él está en los profesionales.

-Y yo también lo estaré. He mandado mi solicitud a cuatro equipos ingleses este verano. Afirmó con orgullo el capitán de Gryffindor.

-No me lo habías dicho. Pronunció con cierta indignación el pelirrojo.

-Te lo dije, en una de las cartas.

-No lo hiciste.

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Pues no lo hiciste. ¿Crees que podría olvidar algo tan importante como eso?.

-Pues tú me dijiste que estabas ocupado tratando de mandar solicitudes al ministerio. Bien pudiste olvidar que...

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que olvido las cosas?. Percy golpeó la mesa con su mano y miró con fulgor a su novio.

-Yo...

-Si crees que olvido las cosas, entonces no menciones nada más.

-Yo no creo, simplemente lo supuse. Como no estás convencido de que yo entre a un equipo de...

-Me importa un rábano a donde entres. Sentenció Percy con evidente molestia, para después levantarse, tomar sus cosas y desaparecer por la puerta del comedor.

-Ahora si lo hiciste en grande Oliver. Pronunció Penélope, mirando a su pelirrojo amigo desaparecer de la vista.

-¿Yo?. Si él no fuera tan...

-Él estaba contento. Y te diré algo, tú no le hablaste de tus solicitudes.

-Si lo hice. Gruñó el chico con enfado.

-No, me lo dijiste a mí. Dijo Penélope y con sonrisa que indicaba: "Búscalo y discúlpate", se puso de pie y se dirigió a su mesa.

El capitán de Gryffindor entonces reconoció que era muy terco y que había cometido un grave error con su novio.

Pero nada podía hacer en ese momento, así que se dedico a seguir comiendo y a idear un plan que venciera sobre el enfado de su amante.

-Hola Oliver. Saludó Alicia Spinnet, sentándose donde minutos antes estaba Percy.

-Hola Alicia.

-No té vi por la mañana.

-Tuve cosas que hacer. Se justificó el chico, escondiendo el sonrojo que su rostro mostró al recordar el porque de su falta.

-Bien. ¿Sabes?. Estuvimos hablando sobre el entrenamiento y casi todo el equipo coincide conmigo en que...vaya, ¿así que es verdad?

Oliver, quien había ignorado los comentarios de Alicia y pensaba en la disculpa que le daría a Percy, levantó el rostro y solo encontró a un grupo de Hufflepuf frente a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó extrañado.

-Hay nuevo prefecto en Hufflepuf, Cedric Diggory. Es el capitán de su equipo, un buen estudiante y muy atractivo. No pensé que le dieran la prefectura este año.

Oliver conocía a Diggory de vista, pero en ese momento comprobó que los murmullos sobre el chico eran ciertos.

-Va en sexto y es brillante. Creo que si hay alguien que pueda competir con él, es Percy.

Son el uno para el otro. Rió con burla la chica, imaginando la escena tan graciosa.

Oliver miró a la cazadora sin comprender nada.

-¿Acaso no conoces a Cedric?

-¿Tengo por qué?.

-Es que...mira, a simple vista puede parecer un chico amistoso, no dudo de que lo sea, pero es un obsesivo de las normas y el orden.

Dirige al equipo de quidditch de su casa con excelso ímpetu y jamás, ha pasado por alto ninguna regla.

Es un chico excepcional. Toda la escuela habla de lo bien que le sienta la prefectura. Desde que está en quinto que quiere obtenerla.

Es muy atractivo, no lo dudo pero...¡Que Dios nos libre de que él y Percy se junten!. Harán de la escuela un centro militar.

¿No crees que si Percy fuera gay, él y Cedric harían bonita pareja?.

Angelina y Katie opinan lo mismo que yo. Todo esto es romántico y ridículo. Rió la chica y después continuó hablando de cosas que Oliver no entendía.

Su mirada seguía posada en el chico que sonreía con gracia y soltura, pero que al mismo tiempo vigilaba que todo en su mesa se encontrara en orden.

No conocía a Diggory, pero algo en las palabras de Alicia lo hicieron pensar con detenimiento. Había que saber más de Cedric y sobre todo, ver si era tan brillante como la cazadora decía.

Diggory caminó hacia la salida, seguido por tres o cuatro chicas. Sin duda era cotizado.

-¿Tiene novia?. Preguntó Oliver, interrumpiendo el monólogo de su compañera sobre los ÉXTASIS.

-¿Cedric?. No, por eso es tan asediado. Hay quienes dicen que anda tras la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. Pero al parecer nada está confirmado. Ya sabes como son los prefectos y más cuando Diggory es el preferido de su casa y familia.

Sin duda un cerebrito hecho para pensar solamente.

Sigo insistiendo, él y Percy...

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?. Deja de emparejar a las personas, ¿quieres?. Ordenó más que sugerir y en el acto se puso de pie. 

Alicia se sorprendió más no dijo nada. Solo miró a su capitán alejarse con el seño fruncido.

Oliver sentía como algo crecía en su interior. Algo que jamás había conocido y  sabía que no deseaba conocer más sobre ese sentimiento.

***

         El equipo de Gryffindor se encontraba descansando en los vestidores. El entrenamiento había sido el más duro y horrible que Oliver Wood había impartido alguna vez.

Fred y George Weasley se quejaban por vez primera sin sobre actuación. Los brazos les dolían y sus bates favoritos habían perdido tres milímetros de madera, pues Wood les había ordenado que golpearan las Bludgers con más ímpetu, casi rayando en la agresión.

Angelina, Katie y Alicia estaban agazapadas en un rincón, una se quejaba de dolor en el codo, la otra en el brazo derecho y la tercera de la muñeca izquierda.

Oliver les había exigido una jugada nueva y como a los Gemelos, el hecho de intentar mejorar no había bastado, él quería perfección absoluta, algo de lo que no estuvo satisfecho en conseguir hasta el final del entrenamiento.

Harry, por otro lado, era el que menos problemas físicos tenía. Su especialidad e innata forma de encontrar y buscar la pequeña pelota dorada, eran un punto en su favor.

Wood solo lo obligó a agudizar la vista, fuera de eso, el capitán estaba conforme con él.

-Oliver está loco. Si quiere perfección, que se vaya a la goma. Gruñó George Weasley y su gemelo lo apoyó.

-Oliver solo está...buscando que el equipo sea mejor. Defendió Alicia.

-Pues yo pienso que tanta agresividad terminará por volverlo loco. Opinó Angelina, quien envidiaba la pose despreocupada de Harry.

Medio equipo estaba disgustado con el capitán que aun continuaba en el aire, entrenándose con quaffles encantadas que pretendían traspasar los postes de gol del fiero capitán.

Al parecer él también se estaba sometiendo a un riguroso entrenamiento, lo extraño era que jamás se le había visto tan enfadado.

-Pues yo creo que alguien lo hizo enfadar. ¿Miraron como nos gritó cuando bateamos la bludger?. Preguntó Fred, imitando con gestos enfadados, a Oliver.

-Pues...creo que si. Oliver jamás nos había tratado tan duramente. 

-Lo bueno de todo esto, es que nos dio dos días de descanso. De lo contrario no sabría que hacer. Se sonrieron Katie y Angelina, mientras una se vendaba la muñeca que le dolía.

-Bien, yo me voy. Quedé de repasar unas cuantas cosas. Nos vemos. Se despidió Harry, saliendo de los vestuarios.

Harry caminó por el borde del campo de Quidditch, pensó que vería a un impetuoso Wood entrenando sin parar, pero lo que vio, cambió por completo las expectativas que tenía sobre su fornido capitán.

El chico se encontraba suspendido en el aire, con las quaffles encantadas pasando una tras otra por los enormes postes de gol.

Wood parecía pensativo y ajeno al mundo real.

Harry pensó que si no fuera por la mano que sujetaba el mango de la escoba, el chico seguramente caería sin oponer resistencia.

-¡Oliver!. Gritó Harry, procurando tener la varita lista por si el capitán se sobresaltaba y caía.

El fornido muchacho miró a su alrededor y la apenas perceptible figura de su buscador.

Al parecer había divagado en la nada.

Oliver decidió bajar y dar por terminado su remedo de entrenamiento.

En un momento guardó las pelotas y al siguiente se encontraba caminando hacia los vestidores.

-¿Te sucede algo Wood?. Preguntó Harry con tono preocupado.

-No. Fue la agria respuesta del capitán.

Harry tenía bastante experiencia en negativas. Él mismo las utilizaba de vez en cuando, por lo que intuyó que el capitán tenía problemas.

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo dilo.

Oliver paró su caminata y se volvió hacia Harry con chispa anhelante en la mirada.

El chico de anteojos tragó con fuerza, Oliver jamás lo había mirado de esa forma.

-Harry tú....tienes...Olvídalo. Gruñó el muchacho para encaminarse hacia el castillo.

Harry lo miró alejarse, pero decidió seguirlo muy de cerca, por si el capitán cambiaba de opinión y decidía consultarlo.

Más todo lo que el chico de anteojos escuchó, fueron gruñidos, susurros incoherentes y miradas asesinas hacia todo prefecto que encontraba a su paso, incluyendo Penélope Clerwater, la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

-Oliver, yo se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero sé que te ocurre algo. Tal vez si quieres contarme lo que...

-Tú lo dijiste Potter, no es de tu incumbencia. Gruñó el capitán, atravesando el retrato de la dama gorda.

Harry lo siguió sin decir más palabras.

Por vez primera tal vez, la sala común estaba casi desierta. Unos cuantos chicos de primero, tres de séptimo, dos de tercero y un muy pocas veces enfadado Oliver Wood, que decidió sentarse junto al fuego unos momentos.

Harry se sentó a distancia del capitán, esperando a que Ron y Hermione se reunieran con él para estudiar o terminar los deberes. Pero mientras sus amigos aparecían, se limitó a observar al enfurruñado capitán.

Era inusual que el sonriente y amistoso Oliver Wood se encontrara molesto o divagante, como lo había visto en el campo de Quidditch.

Pero ahí estaba, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de sentarse en el sillón tan reducido que ocupaba.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?. Preguntó Seamus Finnigan.

-Duro. Fue la simple y completa respuesta de Harry.

-Oliver se ve extraño.

-Ni que lo digas, pareciera que algo lo está agobiando.

-Por la mañana me lo topé en el jardín. Siempre me ha ayudado con Historia y hoy que le pedí ayuda, simplemente me ignoró y me pasó de largo.

Definitivamente algo le pasa. Susurró el irlandés, procurando que el aludido no lo escuchara.

Harry iba a añadir algo, cuando el retrato volvió a abrirse y por él entraron Ron y Hermione, esta última riendo a carcajada abierta.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó Harry sin comprender el chiste.

-Es que...vi...no puedo decirlo. Decía la chica, doblándose de risa.

Ron por su parte trataba de ocultar su sonrisa, pero acabó contagiándose de la risa de su amiga y después de cinco minutos, cuando toda la sala común los miraba, decidieron parar de reír.

-Bien, ¿ahora si me dirán de que se ríen?. Preguntó medio enfadado el chico de gafas. Hasta Seamus se había retirado al no encontrar una explicación hacia tal alboroto.

-Es que...yo...díselo tú Ron, es tú hermano.

-Pero...bien, lo que pasa es que vimos a Percy con Cedric. Sonrió Ron.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?. Preguntó Harry al no comprender la risa, de que dos prefectos estuvieran juntos.

El par de amigos se miró y volvieron a reír. Harry comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Es que...bien, lo que pasa es que Hermione y yo pasábamos por la biblioteca y escuchamos un rudito bastante...ham...poco peculiar.

-Así que decidimos ver. Apoyó la chica.

-¿Pero que tiene de raro un ruido en...?

-Espera, allá vamos. Silenció la chica en el acto.

-Bien, ya sabes como es Percy cuando se trata de estudiar, mas para sus ÉXTASIS que ya se acercan.

Hermione y yo creímos, y si, ya sé que te sorprenderás, que sería relajante que le diéramos un pequeño susto a Percy, para que se enfadara, tú sabes como su rostro se pone rojo y comienza a gritar para....

Harry frunció el entrecejo, no le veía nada de gracioso al hecho de que el hermano de su amigo se enfadara.

-Bien, pues nos escondimos tras los estantes y cuando salimos y gritamos....eso si que fue gracioso. Rió Ron de nueva cuenta.

-Saben, comienzo a pensar que se han vuelto locos. Murmuró Harry.

-No, espera. Señaló Hermione.- Lo que Ron trata de decir, es que Percy estaba con Diggory, ¿lo recuerdas?.

-Eso ya me lo dijeron. Murmuró con enfado el chico de gafas.

-Bien, pues al parecer ellos hacían el ruido, Percy estaba muy y lo puedo jurar, muy cerca de Diggory, al parecer estaban haciendo algo cuando nosotros llegamos. Indicó la chica.

-Y cuando gritamos, Percy se sobresaltó tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Diggory.

Ron y Hermione volvieron a reír. Harry pensó seriamente en cambiar de amistades.

-¿Y eso es lo gracioso?. ¿Percy cayendo sobre Diggory?. Preguntó con enfado Harry.

-¡No!. Gritaron ambos amigos, propiciando miradas de más.

-¿Entonces?.

-Pues que...Percy cayó sobre Diggory, y como este también se espantó, abrazó a Percy y después...

-Se besaron. Añadió Hermione, limpiando lágrimas de sus ojos.

Ahora si, Harry pondría un letrero donde las palabras: "Se buscan nuevos amigos, interesados buscar a Harry Potter. Advertencia: Llevar ficha de referencia, por si surgen factores que propicien ricitas innecesarias y chistes de mal gusto".

-¿Y, qué te pareció?.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y miró ceñudo a sus amigos.

-Es el chiste más tonto que he escuchado en toda mi vida. No le encuentro la gracia.

-Es que no es de gracia. 

-Por Dios Harry, es mi hermano. "Don prefecto, yo jamás perderé la clase". Debió causarte risa que besara a Diggory y que no se molestara en apartarse hasta que se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eso fue cinco minutos después. Sonrió la chica.

-Pues yo todavía no le encuentro lo gracioso. Percy será muy hacendoso y todo lo que quieran, pero si le gusta Diggory, ¿por qué se ríen?.

Ron acalló su risa y pensó con detenimiento lo que su amigo había dicho.

-Sabes Harry, creo que tienes razón. Bien, sea lo que sea que Percy tenga, lo apoyaré.

-Ron, eres muy buen hermano, jamás pensé qué lo fueras. Sonrió Hermione, orgullosa de las palabras de su amigo.

-Claro, yo siempre lo apoyaré...después de divertirme a sus costillas. Ya quiero ver su cara cuando Fred y George lo sepan.

Y Harry entonces sacó pluma y pergamino y se puso a escribir esa convocatoria para nuevos amigos.

Definitivamente la vida amorosa de Percy no le interesaba, ¿qué de malo tenía si el pelirrojo era gay o no?.

Mientras Ron era reñido por Hermione, alguien contraía los músculos de su rostro, friccionaba con fuerza los puños y contenía el impulso de saltarle encima al chico que reía en ese momento y hacerlo confesar todo lo que había visto en realidad.

Ahora si tenía un motivo factible para enfadarse.

Durante toda la mañana pesó seriamente en las palabras que su novio le había dicho la noche anterior:

"Estoy preparado para decirle al mundo entero que soy gay". 

Él había insistido en que Percy ocultara las cosas mientras salían del colegio, después podían hacer lo que mejor les conviniera.

Pero el pelirrojo era obstinado y había equivocado el gesto de preocupación de Oliver por uno de arrepentimiento.

"Me hubieras dicho antes que no querías confesar que somos pareja. De haber sido así, yo no habría pasado medio verano en la habitación de Bill, tratando de encontrar la fortaleza para gritarle al mundo lo que soy".

Y Oliver había tratado de decirle a su novio, que los adolescentes eran crueles y que jamás permitiría que sufriera lo que él había sufrido el año anterior, donde cada Slytherin y persona inhumana, le hacía la vida imposible solo por su preferencia.

Percy era testarudo y en un arranque de furia, le había gritado a Oliver que buscaría entonces a alguien que apoyara su decisión, que estuviera a su lado y que enfrentara con él las cosas con la verdad y realidad.

La discusión había sido ruda y el pelirrojo salió de la habitación para no volver en toda la noche.

El capitán pensó que su novio había dormido en el sofá de la sala común, pero a media noche, cuando bajó a disculparse, no lo encontró.

"Salió hace dos horas y no ha regresado". Informó la dama gorda y Oliver supo que en esa ocasión su novio si se había enfadado de verdad.

Suspiró, tratando de controlar la explosión que sentía en su pecho en ese momento.

Oliver pensó que Percy había dormido incluso en la sala de prefectos, o en la habitación de alguno de sus hermanos, pero cuando se dirigía al comedor, resuelto a hablar con su novio, se encontró con los clásicos chismes de todos los días.

-¿Ya supiste lo nuevo?. Preguntó un Hufflepuf a otro.

-No, qué.

-Pues que Percy Weasley durmió con Diggory.

-¿En verdad?.

-Si, es mi vecino de habitación y anoche escuché gran alboroto en su alcoba. Es prefecto y duerme solo, o al menos dormía.

Esta mañana vi como Weasley bajaba con sigilo de la habitación de Cedric.

-Mmm, ya me resultaba raro que Diggory hablara tanto de Weasley.

-¿En verdad?.

-Si, desde que entramos, por lo menos diez veces al día habla de él: "Qué si Percy esto, que si Percy el otro. Percy Weasley es un as en las normas. Él si sabe ordenar y cumplir las cosas. Es un chico excepcional.". En verdad te lo digo, si antes pensaba que Cedric estaba enamorado de Weasley, ahora es un hecho. Guiñó el chico y antes de que Oliver pudiera escuchar más, los Hufflepuf se habían marchado.

Ahora sabía en donde su novio había estado la noche anterior. Sabía entonces que había cumplido su amenaza de conseguir a "otro" que lo comprendiera.

Y no le cabía duda de que iba a matar a alguien.

Si durante todo el día el solo hecho de imaginar a Percy con otro, lo había desquiciado hasta el extremo de apalear al equipo de Quidditch, ahora estaba seguro de que un maleficio imperdonable sería muy poco para que su ira desapareciera.

En ese momento, el retrato volvió a abrirse y la sala común quedó sumergida en silencio total.

-Buenas noches. Dijo Percy, con inusual sonrisa en los labios.

Y la sala cuchicheo y en cinco minutos todos intuyeron que el prefecto se había vuelto loco.

-Recuerden, nueve y media y todos a la cama. Pronunció con paciencia el pelirrojo y de inmediato subió a su habitación.

Oliver gruñó, Percy ni siquiera lo había mirado. Así que con "calma", se dirigió también a su habitación.

Cuando Wood llegó a ella, Percy estaba sacando algunas cosas de su cajonero.

-Buenas noches. Dijo Wood, esperando que su voz no sonara tan fría.

-Hola. Sonrió Percy, pasando al lado del capitán y entrando en el baño.

-No te vi en todo el día. Penélope me preguntó por ti. Añadió Wood, recargándose en la pared cerca de la puerta.

-Estuve ocupado. Ya sabes, estudiando. La voz hueca del pelirrojo le llegó al capitán como un vago intento por ocultar "culpabilidad".

-¿Todo el día?. Preguntó Wood, friccionando sus puños, imaginando la escena que Ron había descrito minutos antes.

-Si. El premio anual es algo importante. Sabes que necesito esforzarme. Y Percy salió del baño, con la túnica negra del colegio colgada en una mano, el cabello engomado, ropa muggle bastante vistosa, sus lentes fuera del rostro y una sonrisita que Oliver jamás había visto en él.-¿Algo más que te interese saber?. Preguntó el pelirrojo, depositando sus cosas en un cajón.

-¿A dónde vas?. Inquirió el capitán.

-Me invitaron a una fiesta. Creo que me merezco un descanso. Sugirió el chico mirándose en el espejo de la cómoda.

Oliver entonces explotó.

-¿Adónde vas Percy, A DONDE?. Gritó, zarandeando el cuerpo del pelirrojo 

-Suéltame Oliver. Ya te lo dije. Que tú estés obsesionado con el quidditch y te olvides de socializar, no significa que yo haga lo mismo.

-¿CON QUIEN VAS?. Gritó de nuevo el chico, haciendo caso omiso a lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho.

-No voy a responderte si estas enfadado. Primero cálmate y después...

-SI ME ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO, TE JURO QUE VAS A ARREPENTIRTE PERCY, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?.

Percy miró el enfadado rostro de Oliver y no supo si creerle o no.

Así que con rapidez se escabulló hacia la salida y con paso rápido se perdió de vista.

"Está celoso, Oliver esta celoso". Decía una voz que lo hizo sonreír.

"No, solo es su tonto orgullo. Oliver jamás estará celoso por mi, jamás." Dijo otra voz en la cabeza del pelirrojo, lo que le provocó tristeza y enfado, siendo este último el factor determinante para que se convenciera de que lo que hacía estaba bien.

Oliver entonces hizo algo que jamás en su vida planeó hacer: Destruyó toda la habitación, gritando y maldiciendo al pelirrojo.

Su furia se dirigió entonces hacia las camas, armarios y todo lo que pudiera destrozar.

No era muy ordenado, pero desde que conociera a Percy, la pulcritud y el orden habían pasado a primer término.

Jamás se imaginó golpear o destrozar algo. El rostro disgustado y acusador del pelirrojo lo asaltaba cada vez que planeaba ser flojo con sus deberes.

En ese momento nada le importó y con justas y desconocidas razones su furia dejó libre.

-MALDITO PERCY, MALDITO, MALDITO. ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE SOY?, ¿TÚ BURLA?.

Y rompió el espejo de su novio.

-ERES UN ESTÚPIDO ARROGANTE. QUE SOLO PIENSA EN SI MISMO. ¿DESDE CUANDO ME ENGAÑAS, DESDE CUANDO?

Y allá iba la túnica preferida del pelirrojo.

-DIGORRY, MALDITA RATA DE ALCANTARILLA. PERCY ES MÍO, ¿ME OYES?, MÍO.

Y la ventana quedó reducida a añicos.

-Wood, ¿todo bien?. Escuchó que la profesora McGonagall le gritaba.

Oliver respiraba con dificultad y muy de prisa. Así que suspirando y murmurando algunas cuantas palabras, dejó que la jefa Gryffindor se perdiera de vista.

Sin saber lo que hacía y con el pecho a punto de estallar, salió de lo que quedaba de su habitación y se dirigió entonces a buscar a su novio.

-Yo sabía que algo marchaba mal, yo lo sabía. Ciego, ciego. Gritaba su mente, al recordar que días antes, había encontrado a su novio con Diggory, muy cerca el uno del otro, en el aula de encantamientos.

Cedric se había sonrojado y Percy...Percy jamás daba explicación de nada, pero en aquella ocasión la había dado.

"Estábamos repasando el nuevo programa de prefectos". Había dicho el pelirrojo y sin más se escabulló de su vista.

Penélope se reía de él, porque decía que los celos por fin lo habían alcanzado.

Pero él jamás los había sentido, nunca en su vida y aquellas ansias locas de matar al Hufflepuf no podían ser celos.

¿O si?.

¿A caso así se sentía tener celos?.

El sonido de pasos a su espalda lo detuvieron. Por instinto y como si fuera un criminal, se escondió tras la armadura a su derecha.

-Según Cedric, se le declarará.

-¿En verdad?. Yo pensé que esperaría más tiempo.

-Por Dios, Diggory está loquito. Como si no lo vieras.

-Claro que lo veo, pero yo pensé que aguardaría a que vencieran en el partido.

-Pues precisamente después del partido se declarará. Será algo así como...una muestra de gloria. Cedric es muy inteligente.

-Ni que lo digas. Dejará muchos corazones rotos cuando tenga nov...

-Lo sé, lo sé. La sorpresa que tendrán todos. Ya quiero ver los rostros. Rió uno de los chicos y se perdió de vista, aun con palabras asombrosas hacia el prefecto Hufflepuf.

Oliver entonces cayó en la cuenta de que todo a su alrededor corría de prisa.

Con inmenso dolor también miró, que él no era nadie ni podía hacer nada por detener a Percy o a Diggory para que estuvieran juntos.

Él y sus miedos. Él solo pretendía proteger a Percy de los cuchicheos, de los mormullos, de los sentimientos devalúa torios que podían formarse en su interior si los chismes lo alcanzaban.

Pero había olvidado que Percy era fuerte y decidido y que un montón de palabras jamás lograrían hacerle daño, mientras estuviera con la persona amada.

Esas también habían sido las palabras de protesta del pelirrojo; palabras que había olvidado por sus miedos e inseguridades.

Y poco le faltó al guardián, capitán y normalmente amistoso Oliver Wood para caer de rodillas y llorar cual niño pequeño.

Poco le faltó para gritar y decir que él era el culpable de que Percy, su Percy, hubiera buscado a alguien que lo apoyara con sus pensamientos.

¿A caso él no le había insistido a Percy por muchos años para que revelaran su relación al mundo?

¿A caso no había sido él, el enfadado en múltiples ocasiones porque Percy le pedía paciencia para asimilar las cosas?

¿A caso no había sido él, quien insistiera, que ambos debían revelarse y ser libres de por vida?

Si, había sido él y en todas esas ocasiones, Percy jamás había dicho que No, simplemente le había pedido paciencia y comprensión e incluso le había jurado que el día en que él se sintiera completamente seguro de todo, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos sin importarle nada.

Ese día había llegado, ¿y que había hecho él?. Saltar en defensiva con sus miedos y apagar la llama de ilusión del pelirrojo.

-Yo tengo la culpa. Tú simplemente hiciste...lo correcto. Sonrió con tristeza y sin más por delante, se dirigió al único lugar en el mundo que podía darle el sostén perfecto para ese momento: El campo de Quidditch.

Ahí entonces, el fornido capitán lloró con amargura y sin importarle el dolor del corazón, decidió dejar libre a su novio, para que alguien apuesto y con menos temores, como Cedric Diggory, le diera al pelirrojo lo que él no podía.

***

         Penélope Clerwather se dirigía a la biblioteca, con cara de muy pocos amigos e inusual enfado.

Cuando arribó, buscó con la mirada y al instante se acercó a la mesa más alejada del lugar.

-Hola. Pronunció, procurando que su voz no sobrepasara el límite permitido.

-Hola Penélope. Saludó Percy y otro rostro la miró también.

-Necesitamos hablar. Indicó la chica a Percy, mirando a Cedric Diggory con impaciencia.

-Estamos ocupados Penélope. Debatió el pelirrojo.

Penélope ocultó un gruñido. No le convenía que la sacaran del lugar.

-Diggory, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme a solas con Percy?. Preguntó la chica y el Hufflepuf accedió a ello.

-Te veré más tarde Percy. Sonrió el chico y recogiendo sus cosas, salió de la biblioteca.

Penélope entonces aguardó un segundo a que el pelirrojo le prestara total atención. El rumor de que ella y el prefecto Gryffindor eran novios, se estaba disolviendo, por lo que varios rostros curiosos miraban la escena con atención.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?.

-Penélope, estoy algo contrariado. Necesito estudiar para…

-Ahora…Percy. Demandó la chica con un "Shhh" de por medio.

Percy gruñó y siguió a la chica hasta el aula continua.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora dime lo que…

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que seas tan inhumano y maldito egocéntrico?. Explotó la chica, admirando al pelirrojo.

-Pero qué diablos…

-Jamás creí posible que tú, toda seriedad, fuera capaz de hacer esto. ¿Cómo pudiste?. Preguntaba la chica, al borde del histerismo.

-Penélope, cálmate. No entiendo nada de lo que me dices. ¿Qué cosa hice?.

-Ha, ¿cínico también?. Eres un…

-BASTA PENÉLOPE, NO TE PERMITO QUE ME INSULTES DE ESA MANERA. Gritó el pelirrojo y la chica pareció reaccionar a las duras palabras.- Bien, ahora y con calma, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que se supone que hice?.

Penélope cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, al parecer hacía un gran esfuerzo por no estallar nuevamente.

-¿Penélope?. Llamó Percy, pues la muchacha se había quedado seria.

-Oliver. Fue todo lo que la muchacha pronunció.

-¿Qué tiene?. Preguntó con algo de alarma el pelirrojo.

-Idiota. Insultó la chica nuevamente.- Te creí más sensible, pero ahora veo que eres un engreído pretencioso que solo busca su beneficio personal. Si bien tus hermanos tienen razón. Ojala que Alicia, sepa darle a Oliver lo que tú no puedes. Sentenció la chica, para después salir con un azotón de puerta tras de sí.

Percy no había comprendido nada de lo que la chica le decía, pero el nombre de "Alicia y Oliver" juntos, no le gustó mucho.

Desde hacía dos semanas que él y Oliver no se hababan y si alguno estaba en la habitación, el otro evitaba entrar en ella.

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?.

Percy pensó que un tiempo a solas, calmaría a Oliver, pero ese tiempo había ido en aumento y siempre que intentaba acercarse al capitán, este lo evadía o simplemente se iba del lugar.

El pelirrojo estaba confundido, el rostro decaído del siempre jovial Oliver Wood no era buena señal para nadie.

Percy suspiró. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, simplemente la riña que habían tenido no era un factor para que Wood se encontrara en tales circunstancias.

Pero ahora ni Penélope podía ayudarle. Había ido a gritarle quien sabe cuantas cosas y él nada había entendido de ellas.

¿Acaso había hecho algo que había perjudicado a Oliver?.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo regresó a la realidad.

-¿Ya…terminaste con Penélope?. Preguntó con timidez Diggory.

-Si, hace un rato. Sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Se veía molesta. ¿Acaso hice algo indebido?.

-No Cedric. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

El Hufflepuf, a pesar de apuesto y aparente seguridad, en realidad era tímido y con el rostro encendido se acercó al pelirrojo.

-Percy…has estado sumergido en tus estudios y tal vez no te has dado cuenta. Comenzó a decir el chico.

-¿Cuenta de qué?.

Diggory se sonrojó más.

-¿Desde…cuando nos conocemos?.

-Desde siempre, diría yo. Nuestros padres se conocen. Sonrió el pelirrojo, sin entender hacia donde quería llegar el Hufflepuf.

-Percy…¿sabías por qué deseaba llegar a ser prefecto?.

-Es un puesto digno. Tú eres responsable. Es solo lo merecido para años de esfuerzo. Te lo merecías. Respondió el pelirrojo, mirando que su compañero se acercaba a él más de lo debido.

No le gustaba eso, ya antes habían hablado de la cercanía que el Hufflepuf ponía de por medio y al parecer el chico hacía caso omiso a las palabras de Percy.

Sinceramente el pelirrojo no quería ser grosero pero…tenía paciencia y se estaba perdiendo.

-¿Tú crees que…me lo merezco?. 

-Si, ¿por qué no?.

Cedric sonrió y cerró la distancia que había entre él y el pelirrojo.

-Percy…¿tú no eres muy asediado, verdad?.

-N…no. Medio tembló el pelirrojo. No sabía hasta donde el Hufflepuf quería llegar.

- Oliver dice que es por mi temperamento.

-Pero eres atractivo. ¿Te lo habían dicho?...¿Te lo había dicho?. Corrigió Diggory, alisando la corbata del Gryffindor.

-Cedric, no sé hasta donde pretendes…

-Siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir Percy. Desde niño, siempre decía a papá que sería como tú.

Sigo tus pasos muy de cerca. Me gusta tu forma de ser. No eres cotizado, caminas libremente y tu belleza…es latente, pero nadie se atreve jamás a decirte nada, por miedo a que reacciones con agresividad.

Es un premio muy grande el tenerte, el admirarte, el…sentirse cerca de ti sin el temor de que alguien te aparte o te lleve lejos.

-Cedric, no entiendo…

-¿Sabes lo que el colegio dice?. Cuestionó el chico, respirando con dificultad.

-No.

-Pues que tú y yo…últimamente hemos estado muy juntos.

-Eso ya lo sé. Y tú sabes perfectamente el porque. Debatió el pelirrojo, poniéndose a la defensiva. Por más que trataba de escapar, no podía. 

Cedric Diggory también era atlético, muy parecido a Oliver Wood.

-Si, pero el colegio no lo sabe. ¿Sabes que dicen de nosotros?.

-¿Qué somos dos prefectos tratando de llevarnos bien?.

Cedric rió de buena gana, como si Percy hubiera dicho una niñada.

-No, tontito. Reprendió con lentitud.- Dicen que tú y yo tenemos algo. Muchos te han visto salir de mi habitación por las mañanas o por las noches, muy tarde.

Estamos juntos la mayoría del tiempo y muchos creen que tú y yo somos….

Percy se safó del abrazo que Diggory le había dado casi imperceptiblemente.

-Espera un segundo Cedric. Sabes perfectamente que entre tú y yo solo hay…

-¿Y los besos que nos hemos dado?. ¿Los abrazos?...¿La cercanía?. ¿Acaso todo eso no cuenta para que el colegio hable y nosotros dispongamos?.

La sonrisa sensual del Hufflepuf y sus pasos felinos, le dieron a Percy una idea concreta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Cedric, solo nos besamos una vez y fue por error. Mi hermano Ron nos asustó y…

-Excusas, excusas. Yo sé bien que lo querías. Lo disfrutaste. Sonrió Cedric.

-Solo fue un roce.

-Duro bastante tiempo y tu hermano me "felicitó" el otro día. Diste a entender otra cosa con el "roce". Rió con inocencia el chico.

-Cedric, sabes perfectamente que si hemos estado juntos, es por mero entrenamiento. La profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sprout, me eligieron para que te instruyera en la prefectura.

Nada más nos une, a excepción de…

Y Cedric volvió a pegarse a él, abrazándolo con recelo y aspirando su aroma.

Percy estaba muy nervioso.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser un dócil corderito, pero la actitud del que creía un buen amigo, lo estaba confundiendo.

-Yo sé que te gusto. Disfrutas mi cercanía. Disfrutas hablar conmigo por las noches y salir con sonrisa de mi habitación en la madrugada.

Yo sé que nuestros roces no son inocentes y que tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

La fiesta de hace dos semanas fue mágica. ¿Acaso no disfrutaste de bailar conmigo?. Preguntó el Hufflepuf, pegando aun más, si era posible, su cuerpo con el del pelirrojo y lamiendo la mejilla de un estupefacto Percy.

-Yo…

-Tiemblas. Te gusto. Lo huelo en el aire. ¿Para qué darle chismes al colegio, cuando perfectamente podemos darle realidades?.

¿Acaso no buscabas a alguien que te comprendiera?. ¿Qué estuviera a tu lado y te amara?.

Yo soy esa persona. Lo sabes. Somos el uno para el otro.

Percy hubiera reído ante semejantes y cursis palabras, pero en su posición, solamente podía buscar la manera de liberarse y alejarse del Hufflepuf que lo estaba acosando.

-Cedric, creo que has confundido…

-Me gustas. Dijo el Hufflepuf, para después y como un suspiro, besar con avidez y desesperación los labios del pelirrojo, que luchaba por quitarse de encima al musculoso chico.

¿En donde diablos se había metido?.

Ahora sabía el porqué de los reclamos de su amiga; y del porqué de la tristeza de su Oliver.

Si la escuela murmuraba y Oliver se había tomado en serio sus palabras en la riña…

-Oliver. Murmuró, cayendo en la cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido, al dejar de lado a su novio y al estar tan cerca del chico que lo besaba.

Ya antes había intuido miradas extrañas por parte de Cedric, pero lo atribuyó siempre a la paranoia.

Había sido un entupido sin duda y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

En ese momento un ruido llegó a los oídos del prefecto y se encontró de frente con un Oliver Wood que miraba atónito el espectáculo.

Oliver había estado buscando a Penélope. Snape les había encargado cierta pócima en equipos, la cual necesitaba de dos días de hervor y si no la hacían esa noche, no estaría lista para su calificación.

Alguien le había dicho que estaba en aquella habitación, pero nadie le dijo nunca que su amiga Ravenclaw no estaba, pero si su…

-Oliver. Masculló Percy, empujando como pudo al entusiasmado Cedric que no se había percatado aun de la presencia del capitán Gryffindor.

Pero Wood se dio la vuelta y no esperó a que Percy se acercara. 

Salió del aula lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron caminar.

Si, ya estaba seguro de que entre Percy y Diggory existía algo, con lo que acababa de presenciar, las dudas se iban a la basura.

Ya nadie podría decirle que todo era un chisme. Ya no podría creerle a las buenas intenciones de nadie. Su corazón estaba roto.

-¡OLIVER!. Gritó Percy, saliendo tras el capitán de los leones. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?.- ¡OLIVER!. Volvió a gritar sin obtener resultados.

Así que rápidamente, el pelirrojo corrió y alcanzó a Wood, antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo.

-Oliver, espera, yo…

-Regresa con tú…novio Percy. Has de cuenta que yo no vi nada. Recomendó el chico musculoso, evitando a toda costa mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-Oliver. No es verdad. Pronunció el prefecto, tocando el hombro de un Oliver bastante lejano.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer Percy. Insistió Oliver, safándose del toque del pelirrojo, como si este quemara. 

-Pero…

-De todo el mundo, jamás pensé que fuera él. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?. Fue la pregunta que Oliver formuló. Por más intentos que hizo por contenerla, al final, su boca la pronunció sola.

Percy se alejó un poco del muchacho. Los ojos de Wood jamás lo habían mirado de aquella manera dolida, confusa y furiosa. Tuvo miedo.

-No…sé de que…

-Olvídalo. No vale la pena que me expliques algo que muy claramente me dijiste aquella noche. Rió Oliver, como convenciéndose así mismo de que todo era una tontería.

-Pero Oliver, aquella noche…los dos estábamos alterados. Yo no sé lo que dije…no fue en serio. Debatió el pelirrojo, sintiendo un temor muy grande acercándose.

Oliver Wood cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué Percy era tan cínico?.

Trató de darse la vuelta y continuar caminando, pero el pelirrojo lo tocó, como solía hacerlo siempre que él planeaba dejarlo hablar solo.

Cómo amaba ese toque, que podía deshacer su enfado en un segundo y regresarle la sonrisa en otro.

Si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, seguramente en ese instante, estaría sobre el prefecto, comiéndoselo a besos; explorando el cuerpo que tanto deleite y amor le causaba. Amándolo sin sentido.

Pero aquello no era cualquier riña tonta. Aquello era serio, y la imagen de Percy besando a Diggory podía más que cualquier sentimiento de amor en su interior.

Jamás había sido brusco o grosero con Percy. Siempre lo había tratado con toda la delicadeza que jamás soñó poseer.

Pero en ese momento, algo dentro de él estalló, obligándole a que sus instintos salieran a flote; inhibiendo la caridad.

-¿Qué quieres que te dé?. ¿A caso que te coja con fuerza?. ¿Qué te lastime?. ¿Qué en medio del comedor te desgarre la ropa y que el mundo entero te escuche y vea gemir ante mis caricias?. ¿Eso quieres?. Preguntó, empujando y acorralando de forma violenta al pelirrojo contra la pared. Estaba furioso.

-¿Pero qué dices?. Cuestionó un Percy sorprendido. Oliver jamás le había hablado o tratado de aquella manera.

-¿Entonces Diggory si puede hacerlo?. ¿Por qué yo no?. Preguntó nuevamente, mientras su boca succionaba con fuerza el cuello desnudo del prefecto.- ¿Él si puede cogerte con fuerza?, ¿Él si tiene derecho a todo?.

¿Si él puede, por qué yo no?. Soy mejor que él, lo soy. ¡Y TÚ LO SABES MALDITA SEA, LO SABES!. Gritó el chico arrancando de un solo contacto los botones de la blanca camisa del pelirrojo, para después comenzar a succionar y a morder con fuerza el tórax y caderas del prefecto.

Percy se mordía el labio para no gritar de dolor. Oliver le estaba haciendo daño. Su espalda sentía perfectamente la pared dura que se incrustaba en su piel, al igual que los dientes de Wood. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a su Oliver?.

-Ol…Oliver. Llamó con dificultad.

-Eres mío, mío, mío, mío….Repetía sin control el chico fornido, bajando, lamiendo, acariciando y mordiendo todo pedazo de piel que a su paso estaba.

Oliver se sentía fuera de control. La sola idea de que Cedric Diggory hubiera poseído a Su Percy, lo hacía perder los estribos.

Tenía que recuperar el cuerpo del pelirrojo, después su corazón y por último matar al estúpido que había osado apartar al prefecto de su lado.

¿Cómo se atrevía Diggory, siquiera, a besar a Su Percy?.

Oliver subió entonces a los labios del prefecto, donde se abrió paso para besarlos con intensidad y poderío.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Percy con brusquedad.

Ya no le importaba si le hacía daño o no al pelirrojo. Lo importante era recordarle que él era Su dueño y no Diggory.

-Mío, de nadie más. Repetía mientras mordía y dañaba la sensible piel de los labios del pelirrojo, que luchaba por quitarse de encima aquella agresión.- Mataré a ese maldito por ponerte las manos en cima. Por besar tú boca, por atreverse siquiera a creer que eras suyo.

Porque eres mío. ¡MÍO SOLAMENTE!. Y antes de que pudiera realizar alguna otra cosa descontrolada. Percy se escapó de su opresor y sin mirar a tras, salió corriendo del lugar.

Jamás se había sentido tan humillado. Oliver le había gritado cosas que nada tenían que ver con él.

No le había pedido explicación y simplemente había terminado comportándose como un caníbal desesperado por carne.

Tal humillación, jamás se esfumaría.

Oliver miró alejarse al pelirrojo. Su respiración era agitada y sus manos se había cerrado en puño sin que él se percatara.

-¿Así que también estás tras Percy?. Una voz burlona, a su parecer, le habló a su espalda.

-Percy es Mío. Gruñó, encarando al Prefecto Hufflepuf.

-¿De verdad?. Pues yo no lo creo así. Sonrió Cedric, mirando hacia donde el pelirrojo había corrido.

-¡ES MÍO. MALDITA RATA. MÍO Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME LO QUITES!. Gritó Wood, tomando con facilidad al otro chico de la camisa.

-Pues…no seré yo quien te lo quite si sigues así. Te propongo un trato. Sonrió Cedric, liberándose con facilidad del agarre del furioso Wood.

-NO haré pactos contigo. No tengo porque hacerlo. Solo te advierto, o te alejas de Percy o no respondo. Sentenció, para comenzar a caminar hacia su alcoba.

-No pienso hacerlo. No voy a apartarme de él cuando sé que yo puedo darle lo que tú no. Además, yo no lo aparté de mi lado.

Oliver se detuvo y miró con odio al Hufflepuf. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le saltaría en sima al atractivo capitán rival.

-Si yo gano el próximo partido. Percy es mío. Si tú ganas, entonces me alejo de él. ¿Qué dices?. Cuestionó con total tranquilidad Diggory, lo que hizo enfadar a Oliver.

-No tengo porque apostar estupideces. 

-Entonces hazlo. Si crees que son estupideces, un simple acuerdo como este no le hará mal a nadie. De esta manera nos estamos enfrentando por algo que ambos queremos. Es una forma justa de duelo.

Oliver pensó que en un Duelo "real", él vencería seguramente. Tenía muchas ganas de practicar aquel maleficio que los últimos días le rondaba por la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?. Es un pacto justo. El perdedor se va, el ganador, se queda con el exquisito trofeo. Sonrió con lujuria el chico.

-Acepto. Dijo Oliver, más por furia que por otra cosa. Odiaba el modo en que Diggory hablaba sobre su Percy.

-Bien, entonces hasta el sábado. Que gane el mejor. Se despidió Cedric, dejando a un Oliver Wood bastante enfadado.

Acababa de apostar por Percy y en ese momento le pareció la cosa más perfecta de todo el mundo.

Pelearía por el pelirrojo, lo defendería y de paso le mostraría al petulante Hufflepuf de qué estaba hecho.

No iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatara a Percy. Él era suyo y de nadie más.

-Solo espera, Diggory. Te venceré. Profetizó, para desaparecer después por un atajo que los gemelos Weasley le habían enseñado.

***

         Percy se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca. Tenía la mirada perdida pero cansada. Durante la última semana había evitado ir a su habitación, por miedo a que Oliver volviera a "atacarlo" o peor aun, insultarlo.

Había dormido con los gemelos y ciertamente inventar una excusa para no dormir en su habitación había resultado difícil de decir, con el par de hermanos tan inquisidores.

Recordó el día en que Oliver lo acorralara en la pared. Ciertamente Oliver se veía furioso y sus palabras aun quemaban en su cabeza.

Trató de sonreír ante el burdo pensamiento de que su Oliver estaba celoso y que por fin sentía lo que él, cuando estaba con personas indebidas.

Pero la sonrisa se esfumó al pensar que su Oliver jamás lo celaría, porque él era tan poquita cosa comparado con el capitán Gryffindor, que ni todo el oro del banco mágico bastaría para darle un aspecto mas…deseable.

-Pero sería tan maravilloso que él me celara solo por una vez. Suspiró, regresando a su grueso libro.

Prepararse para los exámenes y el Premio Anual era tedioso, más aun ese día, cuando el partido contra Hufflepuf se llevaba a cabo.

No había querido asistir, ¿para qué?.

No deseaba ver ni a Diggory ni a Oliver, mucho menos a su amiga Penélope, la cual le había retirado la palabra y él no intento persuadirla para que se retractara.

Sin duda tampoco el clima ayudaba demasiado a su concentración.

Trataba de memorizarse las utilidades de la sangre de Dragón con perfección, pero todo lo que su cabeza recordaba era el beso de Cedric, los gritos de Oliver y a él enfadado, con lágrimas de impotencia en los baños de prefectos.

Cedric había intentado acercársele durante esa semana, pero él lo había esquivado e incluso habló con la jefa Hufflpuf para cederle sus obligaciones a otra persona.

Entre menos contacto tuviera con el chico Diggory, menos problemas tendría.

Pensó que en él encontraría al amigo que necesitaba, pero se había equivocado y lo único que consiguió fue un enamorado, o al menos eso decía el chico.

Sabía de buena fuente que el Hufflepuf estaba interesado en la buscadora de Ravenclaw pero…¿y el beso y sus palabras?.

Percy estaba confundido. Amaba a Oliver, de eso no le cabía duda pero…¿por qué era tan necio?.

Si hubiera escuchado los consejos de preocupación de su novio, en ese momento estaría en el campo de Quidditch, apoyando a Gryffindor y a su amante, el cual, según sus hermanos, esa semana había estado fiero como entrenador.

-Oliver. Suspiró, sin temer que alguien lo escuchara.

Regresaba a su lectura, cuando una empapada Penélope se paró frente a él.

-Te estaba buscando. Dijo la muchacha, sentándose al lado del prefecto Gryffindor.

-¿Para qué?. Preguntó el pelirrojo sin mirar a la chica.

-El partido ya terminó. ¿Por qué no fuiste?.

-Tengo que estudiar. Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué Penélope le estaba hablando?.

Y entonces sucedió, la chica se echó a llorar y en cuanto Percy levantó la vista, esta se aferró a su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?. Cuestionó el pelirrojo con preocupación.

-Los…dementores…frío….muerte. Balbuceaba la muchacha, pero Percy no comprendía.

-¿Dementores?...¿Cómo?.

Penélope respiró hondo para contener su llanto y miró los ojos azulados de su amigo.

-Los dementores aparecieron en el partido y de pronto todo se volvió frío. Vi…vi muertes y vi…Oh, Percy. No quiero que le pase nada a mis seres queridos.

Sollozó la muchacha, para lanzarse nuevamente a los brazos de su amigo. Percy también aparecía en los peores temores de la chica y decidió ir con él, independientemente de los problemas que tuvieran.

La chica había empapado su túnica negra pero aun así le acarició el cabello y le dio palabras de consuelo.

Sentir la frialdad de un Dementore era algo atroz, que no le deseaba ni al peor de sus enemigos.

Comprendía el miedo de su amiga y él recordó que algo muy similar cruzó su mente aquella noche cuando regresaban al colegio y los dementores revisaron su compartimiento.

Frío y dolor. Infelicidad absoluta. Miedo grave que no deseaba volver a sentir.

-Per…perdimos. Comunicó la chica, cuando se hubo recobrado un poco.

-Lástima. Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey te de algo. Propuso Percy, levantándose de su asiento y guiando a su amiga hacia la enfermería.

La chica caminó al lado de su amigo.

-Gracias Percy. He sido una…

-Yo he sido peor. Sonrió el pelirrojo. Penélope supo que todo arreglado estaba.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, todo el equipo de Quidditch estaba presente, al igual que un par de curiosos.

-Ya se encuentra mejor. Escuchó que la enfermera comunicaba a los jugadores.

-¿Qué ocurrió?. ¿Y el partido?. La voz de Harry Potter fue inconfundible para él.

Miró entonces que todo el equipo bajó el rostro.

-Perdimos. Diggory cogió la Snitch cuando estabas cayendo y entonces…

Sintió pena por Harry y por sus hermanos. Sabía que habían luchado mucho por ganar ese partido, sobre todo su Oliver.

Percy miró que no estaba. Aquello le preocupó.

-Diggory quiso que se anulara el partido pero…fue justo, él atrapó la Snitch y Wood lo sabe.

-¿Dónde está Wood?. Fue la pregunta que Harry hizo por él en voz alta.

-En las regaderas. Creo que piensa ahogarse. Fue la respuesta de uno de sus hermanos.

Percy se exaltó y sin decir nada, salió de la enfermería.

Su Oliver debía estar demasiado triste. Él debía ayudarle.

Cruzaba el campo, cuando la voz de Cedric lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?. Preguntó el capitán de Hufflepuf.

-No te importa. Fue la repuesta de Percy, para continuar caminando.

-No quise ganar así. Medio susurró Cedric. Percy se detuvo.- No miré cuando Potter caía y…

-Fue algo justo por lo que he escuchado. No te sientas mal.

-¿No miraste el partido?.

-No y la verdad me alegra de no haberlo hecho. 

-¿Por qué?.

-No me gusta ver cuando Oliver pierde…no me gusta la tristeza que aparece en su alegre rostro. Oliver es alegre por naturaleza y la tristeza no va con él. Respondió con simplicidad el pelirrojo y Cedric entonces comprendió que por muchos partidos que él ganara, siempre sería el perdedor.

Antes de que el pelirrojo reanudara su camino, Cedric lo detuvo.

-Te dejaré en paz. Ahora comprendo.

-¿Qué?. Percy no entendió nada.

-Suerte. Sonrió Cedric acariciando la mejilla de Percy para luego caminar hacia el castillo.

Había planeado besar a Percy. Él había ganado el partido, pero no el corazón del pelirrojo, el cual necesitaba consolar a su rival.

-Qué suerte tienes Wood. Solo espero que sepas cuidarlo bien. Murmuró Cedric saludando a Cho Chang a distancia, la cual le sonrió y se acercó a él con nerviosismo.

Probablemente ahí comenzaba una historia de amor.

         Cuando Percy llegó a los vestidores de Gryffindor lo primero que escuchó fue el sonido del agua caer.

Percy se apresuró a llegar hasta las regaderas y se sorprendió al ver que su Oliver estaba bajo el chorro del agua, sin moverse, sin hacer nada.

Solo recargaba la cabeza en el azulejo de la pared y espasmos involuntarios cubrían el cuerpo del capitán.

El pelirrojo se apresuró a buscar una toalla y se acercó con sigilo a su novio.

Con sumo cuidado apagó la regadera y cubrió el cuerpo aun vestido de Oliver Wood.

-Vas a resfriarte. No te conviene enfermarte, ¿recuerdas?. Susurró Percy, mientras llevaba a Olver a una banca cercana.

Cuando se sentaron, Percy comenzó a frotarle el cabello a Oliver, mientras este, inmóvil, miraba las cosas.

-Perdí. Murmuró con voz ronca el capitán.

-Lo sé. Pero no es el fin del mundo. Sonrió Percy, desprendiendo la túnica escarlata que se encontraba totalmente empapada.

Oliver miró a Percy y después movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-No comprendes. Perdí. Volvió a repetir el muchacho. Percy siguió sin comprender.-Te…perdí. Diggory ganó. Te perdí.

Percy miró que su novio lloraba y él lo abrazó, comprendiendo muy poco las palabras de Oliver.

-En ocasiones se pierde, en otras se gana. No es el fin del mundo mi amor. Entrenarás con más fuerza y verás que ganaremos la copa de Quidditch. Te la mereces Amor. Susurró el pelirrojo, tratando de quitarle los mojados pantalones a su novio, mientras que este se aferraba a su cuello.

-No entiendes Percy, él…ganó. Masculló Wood.

-Pero dicen que fue…si Harry no hubiera caído, tú habrías ganado. Fue un juego nulo para mí. Aquí, el que más esfuerzos hizo, fuiste tú.

¿Qué importa una derrota, cuando tienes mil victorias por delante?.

Levántate y vence mi amor. Las grades ligas no te querrán con esa actitud.

Wood sonrió. Era la primera vez en lo que llevaban juntos, que Percy le hablaba bien de su sueño de ser jugador en los grandes equipos.

-Verás que todo saldrá bien. Vencerás y serás el mejor.

-¿Tú crees?.

-No creo. Lo sé. Por algo te admiro y te amo tanto.

Oliver se quedó un poco rígido ante el último comentario.

-Oliver, sé que los últimos días he estado algo…pero te juro, por lo más sagrado que tengo, que entre Diggory y yo o hay absolutamente…

Wood besó la parlanchina boca de Percy y este se relajó ante el contacto.

Ambos se habían añorado con ansia esos días. Ambos deseaban devorarse y sentirse.

Ambos se amaban demasiado como para olvidarlo.

-Te amo. Murmuró Percy, acariciando los pectorales desnudos de su novio.

-Y yo. Pero… ¿Así se siente?. Preguntó Wood, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

-¿Así se siente qué?.

-¿Así se siente el tener celos?. ¿Así, con estas ganas inmensas de matar al rival y de besarte y de decirte que te amo y que eres mío solamente?.

¿Así se siente pensar que pierdes a la persona amada?. ¿Así se siente la impotencia y las ganas de besar y ser el poseedor de lo amado?.

¿Así se siente?.

Preguntó Wood, mirando las orbes azules de su amante.

Percy besó los labios ya tibios de su novio y sonrió, dejando escapar una lágrima por su rostro.

Su Oliver había sentido celos y por nadie más que por él. Por Él.

Eso lo llenó de alegría, pues según su filosofía, entre más celos, más amor y su Oliver lo amaba y había estado a punto de matar por él.

-Por Dios que no voy a soltarte. Comunicó Wood, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de su novio.-Es una sensación tan horrible. Pobre de ti mi cielo, ahora comprendo el porque me celas tanto. A partir de hoy haré lo mismo.

Percy rió. Esa relación ya tenía bastante con un solo celoso, ahora con dos, las cosas serian de cuidado.

-Oliver...¿por qué estabas tan triste?. Sé que no era por el partido, ¿a caso Diggory y tú…?.

-Eso ya no importa. ¿Me amas?. Preguntó recostando con delicadeza el cuerpo de su amante sobre la larga banca.

-Te amo con todo mí ser y me disculpo por…

-Shhh, solo eso me basta saber. Yo me disculpo por no saber comprenderte.

-Lo haces, pero soy yo el obstinado. No soy nada sin ti y comprendo lo que sientes. Perdóname.

Wood miró el cuadro de un Percy sumiso, tal y cual era en la intimidad y se recriminó por creer que su Percy, el amor de su vida, podía cambiarlo por otro.

Su carácter difícil era. Su arrogancia sobre pasaba lo normal, pero después de aquella experiencia horrenda, decidió comprender más a su amante.

Después de todo, pronto harían pública su relación y eso lo alegró bastante.

Percy acarició el rostro de su novio. Había extrañado su cuero, su voz, sus besos. Ningunos labios ni cuerpo serían jamás comparación para su Oliver.

Lo amaba tanto. Pero era tan obstinado como él.

"Perfecta pareja". Sonrió en sus pensamientos, pues Oliver volvía a besarle y estaba seguro que la reconciliación no quedaría solo en besos.

El interior de ambos ardía y necesitaban apagar el "fuego".

Y entre besos y suspiros, ambos se amaron, esperando que el futuro les pintara de mejor forma y que su relación pudiera vencer sobre todo.

Oliver sintió los celos que Percy a diario percibía y el fornido muchacho se juró entonces, jamás dejar al pelirrojo.

Siempre apreció a su novio, pero bien decía un conocido refrán: "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido" y ambos entonces supieron lo que tenían.

**KATRINNA LE FAY**

Bueno, la segunda historia que hago sobre estos dos.

Me pareció justa la trama.

Ya era hora de que Oliver sintiera lo mismo que Percy.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Sus comentarios bien recibidos son, en cualquiera de sus modalidades (excepto bombas y cosas por el estilo jiji ^^)

Y espero vernos pronto en algo más sobre estos dos.

See you!!! y gracias por leer mis locuras. ^^


End file.
